


Found (the Way Home)

by iamladyloki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, space mom hera, the reunion we have been craving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: Six years have passed since Ezra saved Lothal and disappeared into hyperspace with Grand Admiral Thrawn.Hera had missed him every day. She couldn't process that he was finally home.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Found (the Way Home)

Hera felt as though her heart stopped beating for a moment, when in reality it was beating double time.

He stood beside a red and white T-6 shuttle, speaking animatedly with Rex. He wore a brown hooded cloak and had a satchel slung around his neck. His hair was pulled back into a bun and his unshaven face was sharper, somehow. Not gaunt, but as though he filled out into adulthood, losing his boyhood softness. He hardly looked like the kid that grew up in the Ghost and freed Lothal.

“Ezra?” Hera asked in disbelief.

His gaze sought out her voice. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. “Hera!” Ezra said, hurrying across the hangar to where she was standing, too stunned to move. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

“Ezra,” Hera said with a wobble in her voice. She looped her arms around his back and gripped him hard enough to hurt; he said nothing, only held her tighter.

Tears began to fall before she could process her own emotions. Her throat tightened and she pressed her face into Ezra’s shoulder. He was here. He was truly here safe and  _ alive _ . It had been over six years – six long years since they lost Kanan, six years since Ezra disappeared into wild space with Thrawn. Six years since her life changed in the worst and best ways.

“Miss me?” Ezra said, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Of course, silly boy,” Hera said. She finally released her vice-like grip and pulled back to look at him more closely, keeping his arms in her grip. “Look at you,” she whispered.

The humor in his expression sobered into solemnity. “I’m okay,” he said, before she could ask. “Really, Hera.”

She could feel more tears forming so she blinked them away. Hera was not one to openly cry in public. “Sabine?” She asked, realizing that the bright girl was nowhere to be seen.

Ezra motioned with his thumb at the ship. “She’s still on board with Ahsoka. They’re discussing something,” he said, and shrugged.

Hera nodded, her mind already racing about what came next. What happened to Ezra over the past six years? Where was Thrawn? Did Ezra know about Jacen?  _ Jacen!  _ Could Ezra teach Jacen the ways of the Force?

“Hera,” Ezra said, trying to get her to focus on him. “We have a lot to talk about. Is there a place we can grab some good caf? I haven’t had any in years.”

Hera reached up to his face and brushed her thumb along the scars on his cheek. “Of course,” she said, her mind finally calming. Her kids were finally all in one place, and a piece of her heart that had been missing for six long years was finally returned to her.

She took a long, deep breath and smiled. She said in a warm voice, “This way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet last year when I was feeling emotional over Hera, Ezra, and Rebels. I wasn't sure if I was going to add to it, so I left it on my google docs...and decided to go ahead and post it. 
> 
> I hope we get a Rebels sequel like the rumors are saying. It's time to bring Ezra home. <3


End file.
